A New Romance At Hogwarts
by HPfirebolt
Summary: This is a R/H fan fic about Harry, Ron and Hermione in their 5th year at Hogwarts. It may not start off a Romance but in due time it will become one. Also will have H/G from Chapt. 3 on in. (Chapt. 6 Finished)
1. An accident on the Quidditch Pitch

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created/owns all the characters except Diana Lee. I'm just writing about what I think she should do with them  
  
A/N: This is my first HP fan fic so cut me some slack here. Also, I know it's short this it's only a setup for the rest of my story.  
  
Chapter one: An Accident On The Quidditch Pitch  
  
It was a bright, sunny day on the Quidditch pitch of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The air was tense as people were preparing for the first match of the season, Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin. Mostly everyone on the Gryffindor team was feeling confident about this game, everyone except Gryffindor seeker and captain Harry Potter.  
"Alright team, we're just going to have to try our hardest and make sure Malfoy doesn't get the snitch." Harry said with a quiver in his voice everyone on he team heard. But only Harry's best friend and the Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley, said something.  
"Come on now Harry, don't be nervous. This Gryffindor team is much better than Slytherin's and your a much better seeker than Malfoy." "Yea!" everyone else agreed.   
"I guess your right" Harry said. "If only Ron knew the truth." Harry thought. Harry and his two good friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were all in their 5th year at Hogwarts .Every thing was going at least decent for Harry until his 4th year. Due to a nasty trap during the triwizard tournament Harry was forced to duel his worst rival and the name feared most by the whole wizarding world, Lord Voldemort. He was barely able to escape death but at a costly price. Not only did Lord Voldemort regain al his previous power, he also stole some of Harry's blood, making Harry's only defense, his mother's love, disappear. But he had to put that behind him.  
"Let's go team" he said with much more confidence "Go Gryffindor on three, one, two, three..." "GRYFFINDOR!" They all shouted.  
~*~   
Dawning their scarlet robes, the Gryffindor team slowly entered onto the field to the sound of cheers from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well as the occasional boo from the Slytherins. Nobody really liked the Slytherins especially since their captain, Draco Malfoy only earned this position by having his father, Lucius Malfoy, buy the entire Slytherin team Firebolts. However, thanks to the "donation" by Harry as well as other profits made from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George bought the whole team Nimbus two thousand and ones. Everyone except Harry who was perfectly fine with his very own Firebolt.   
"Captins, shake hands" Yelled Madam Hooch over the yells as Harry and Draco shook hands while giving each other piercing stares.  
"Mount your brooms" Madam Hooch yelled and right after she blew her whistle, the game began.   
"We have some new arrivals to the Gryffindor team" Lee Jordan, the Quidditch anouncer told the fans. "In at keeper is yet another Weasley brother, Ron Weasley" as a huge cheer went up for Ron has he made a couple of loops around the goal posts. These cheers were especially loud from Hermione and Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister.  
"Wow, I never noticed how attractive Ron looks when he's playing Quidditch." Hermione thought "Forget that." She told herself "He'll never like you." Little did she know that ever since Ron saw her in that magnificent periwinkle dress at the yule ball he had a big crush on her.  
"Also, Gryffindor has a new chaser, a sixth year named Diana Lee. She really is quite attractive and also, she single guys" Lee said "LEE!" exclaimed Prof. McGonagall "this is no place for your gawking." "Sorry professor, I'll get back to the game." Lee said apologeticly. "So any way after a brilliant goal by new Chaser Diana Lee, Gryffindor leads 10-0." Announced Lee "Now Chaser Katie Bell has the Quaffle and... oh wait, Malfoy's seen the snitch!" Lee exclaimed. He wasn't lying, hovering over the Gryffindor Posts was a tiny, winged golden ball and Draco was darting right toward it. Even more amazing was the fact that Draco saw it and Harry didn't. There was only one problem for Draco, the snitch was now hiding right behind keeper Ron Weasley.   
"Out of the way Weasel" Malfoy sneered. "Why, I'm not doing anything... AAH!" Ron screamed. Draco was tired of listening to Ron and tried to plow right through him. This got Madam Hooch very angry.  
"YOU DON'T ATTACK THE KEEPER WHEN THE QUAFFLE ISN'T IN THE SCORING AREA!" Madam Hooch screamed after issuing a Gryffindor penalty that Katie easily put away. However, Madam Hooch wasn't the only one scared.  
"RON!" Hermione screamed, praying he was all right. But then she stoped to think again. "Wait a minute," she thought, "Why are you so concerned about Ron?" "Maybe because he's my friend." She mumbled. "Are you sure?" She thought again.   
However, Hermione was right in being concerned even if she's not sure why. Ron was clearly hurt and because of this let in 5 straight goals making the score 20-50 Slythern. "Keeper Ron Weasley better get his act together or else... wait a minute folks, Potter's seen the Snitch!" and sure enough Harry broke into a huge dive.   
Malfoy was right behind him. But they didn't stop diving "What is Potter doing" Lee said. It looked like he was just about to crash when all of a sudden Harry shot straight up. Malfoy ended up crashing (just a broken wrist, nothing serious for Hogwarts) while Harry exclaimed "I got the snitch!"  
"What an excellent play, a beautiful Wrongski feint that was actually an attempt at the snitch, beautiful!" Lee shouted. However this cherry moment was soon cut short when the Slytherin beater Derrick shot a bludger straight at chaser Katie Bell's back.  
  
"What a horrendous foul, he should be expelled!" Lee Screamed but that didn't help. Neither did the fact that Albus Dumbledore himself took 100 away points from Slytherin as Katie fell off her nimbus and broke every last bone in her body  



	2. At the Hospital and the new Quidditch pr...

Disclaimer: Once again I own none of the characters except for Diana (Who I probably won't use again anyway). They're all J.K rowling's.  
  
A/N: First off, in response to the Reader whom complained about Harry as captain, the only reason I did it was because I was getting sick of people always picking Fred and George to be Co-captains or one of the Chasers as Captain (not that I'm sexist or anything). That only leaves Ron (who just joined) and Harry (one of the best seekers since Charle Weasley). Think about it. Second of all if this is too short I'm really sorry but I've swamped with school work. But don't despair, I'll make it longer in a later revision.  
  
Chapter 2: In the Hospital & the new Quidditch problem.  
  
"Wha, What just happened?" Chaser Katie Bell asked as she was being carried off the field. "Well, the good news is we won the game, Harry caught the snitch." Fellow chaser Alicia Spinnet said, "however, the bad news is you kinda got hurt. That jerk Derrick, the Slytherin beater knocked you off your broom with a bludger as retaliation for them losing." "Well how bad am I hurt, I feel fine." Katie said "that's because we had Harry's friend Hermione Granger cast a very strong cheering charm on you. Trust me, you needed it." Said Alicia. "And why is this?" Katie said "Well, your current condition is..." Alicia started but was soon cut off by a very angry Madam Pomfrey. "This girl does not need an explanation of her injuries, she needs rest and chocolate, and plenty of both of these." She said, Scolding Alicia for not getting Katie to the hospital wing fast enough and then took over the hovering charm Alicia was using to carry Katie and brought her to the hospital Wing. "So what happened to me anyway" Katie asked as she was lying in bed still wondering why everyone was so sad. "Not now. I'll tell you later" Madam Pomfrey said as she stuffed some more chocolate into Katie's mouth. "I swear, we get more injuries from this stupid game then anything else at Hogwarts. I still don't understand why they allow such a dangerous game to be played in school. if I were headmaster of this school I'd..." Madam Pomfrey started explaining until she was interrupted by Katie. "What's wrong with Ron" Katie asked as she moved her eyes (being her only movable body part) over to Ron. "Nothing I can't handle. Just a few broken ribs from Mr. Malfoy. That troublesome kid. It'll probably hurt for a day or two after I mend them though. The only strange thing about his condition is the fact that even though he's not even too hurt he's gotten more visit's from that Hermione girl then you have from anyone else combined. I swear, you'd think she was in love with him or something." "You don't know how right you are." Katie mumbled.  
***  
Last month, while Hermione wasn't looking paying attention (she was deeply focusing on a game of chess with Ron. They were both staring at each other dreamy eyed) Katie snuck into the girls dormitory. She remembered that Hermione forgot to wipe away the words of her diary with her wand (so it would like any old book) and decided to see what Hermione was thinking about. She wasn't looking for anything strange, just the normal Hermione problems (Dear diary, my feather flew too slow, dear diary, my potion was too watery, etc.) and that's what she mostly found. That was until she found the entry Hermione wrote for that day:   
  
Dear diary,  
Today I just realized I maybe in love with Ron. It happened earlier this morning. Ron was about to put me into checkmate (A/N: For those of you whom are chess illiterate, to put someone into to checkmate is to beat them.) when out of the blue he said to me "You know 'Mione, I really enjoy hanging out with you. Your a really good person and a really good friend." After that it just hit me how truly mature Ron has become and how attractive this makes him. His flaming red hair perfectly matches his personality and he's also gotten much taller. The problem is I don't think he likes me. He probably thinks I like Krum (which I don't) and because of this won't even touch me. Damn, guys are so ignorant!  
  
Love from,  
Hermione   
"Oh my..." Katie started to gasp when she was soon cut off by a huge shriek. "ACCIO DIARY!" Hermione screamed "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Roared Hermione "I saw it all" muttered Katie while Hermione cleared the words from her diary. "Even about..." Pleaded Hermone, hoping for the right answer "Yes, even about Ron" Katie said. That wasn't the right answer. "Katie, please don't tell anyone, you can't" cried Hermione. "Don't worry Hermione, I won't say anything, I swear on Merlin's wand." Promised Katie. "Thanks" said Hermione with a relived smile. She still hadn't told anyone to that exact day in the hospital  
***  
"What was that you just mumbled?" Said Madam Pomfrey with an accusing tone. "Nothing, just eating my chocolate" as a hovering piece of chocolate went into her mouth. "Well you better not be lying to me, you'll want to get on my good side considering the amount of time you'll be spending here. "said Madam Pomfrey "What do you mean, is something wrong with me?" Said Katie with that nervous quiver Harry had before the Quidditch game before. " Well I guess I better tell you now. You have..." Madam Pomfrey tried to finish before she was once again interrupted. This time by Harry storming into the Hospital Wing. "What's wrong with Katie, as Gryffindor Captain I have a right to know." Said Harry, completely out of breath. "Excuse me Mr. Potter, I was just telling Miss Bell that she has broken every bone in her body. The bones can be mended in about a day but the pain will last all year." Madam Pomfrey said with a sadness in her voice. "WHAT!" Harry said in horror. "Will she at least be able to finish the season?" Harry asked, praying for the right answer as Prof. McGonagall entered. "I'm afraid not, the pain will be way too strong for any sort of broomstick flying." Said Madam Pomfrey. "I'm sorry Katie but you know what this means, we need to find a replacement chaser just for this year." Said Prof. McGonagall "I understand" Katie said "Can I at least help the new chaser?" "Of course Katie" Said Prof. McGonagall. "I'll just ask Madam Hooch to post a sign up sheet in her office."   
  



	3. A girl's conversation (Hermione and Ginn...

Disclaimer: All the characters used are property of J.K. Rowling (sadly). I just write what I think should happen.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all you support so far. I hope you enjoy this next installment into my story. BTW, good news for H/G fans, this chapter is the start of a Harry/Ginny relationship!  
  
Chapter 3: A girls conversation (Hermione and Ginny)  
  
Deep inside the girls dormitories of the Gryffindor house there was a huge sense of excitement in the air. The news of Katie's unfortunate accident spread everywhere. Plus, since the Gryffindor team was only accepting girls to try out for Katie's position (they didn't want to break up the chemistry of having the female trio) everyone was trying to prove to everyone else why they should take over the new position of chaser. "You know, I once played Quidditch before when I was younger with my Dad." Said Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor fifth year. "My Dad says I have a natural charm for Quidditch. I'll probably be the one to take over the spot." "Oh yea, once when I was younger I scored five straight times when I was playing with my older cousin from Germany." said Parvati Pavil, Lavender's friend and another Gryffindor fifth year. "And he could have played keeper for Germany if he wanted." Then over in a different corner were two Gryffindor seventh year's saying how perfect of an opportunity this is to get into Quidditch during their final year and maybe make a career out of it. But perhaps the most interesting conversation was going on between Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. The thing that made this most interesting was the fact that both girls saw this as a perfect opportunity to try something no one else thought of. Both of them had a crush on someone on the Gryffindor team, Ginny liked Harry and Hermione liked Ron. Whenever they could they'd tried to get their crush to like them. Whether it was walking with them to class, playing chess with them or just being with them, they tried everything to no avail. Now both of them have one last chance to try to win their lover's heart. Or so they thought. Little did they know that both their crushes liked them as well and as a matter of fact were having a quite similar conversation. But that's later; let's just listen in on Ginny and Hermione now. "You know Hermione, I was thinking. Maybe I should try out for the Gryffindor chaser position. After all, I, um think maybe I could kinda have fun. Yea, the only reason I'm trying out is 'cause I want to have fun." Ginny said nervously, praying for Hemione's approval. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T TRY OUT!" Said Hermione. "And why is that?" said Ginny with a very displeased tone. "Well, um, because... your too young. That's it, your too young too be playing a game as dangerous as Quidditch is. What would your brothers think, and you mother. Even Harry, he's like a brother to you." Hermione said quickly. She did not want to mess with the infamous temper of the Weasley females. "What I would want Harry to think is that I'm attractive." Ginny muttered but instead she said, "ME! You're the one who was barely able to fly in your first broomstick lesson. How do you expect to now be able play a game in the air like Quidditch. You probably can't even fly now!" Shouted Ginny. "That's a lie and you know it." Retorted Hermione. However, both of them knew Ginny was lying. Back in the Burrow this year before school, most of the Weasley's decided to have a Weasley Quidditch cup. For this they made Harry and Hermione honorary Wealeys (their hair was enchanted to look red for their time at the Burrow) and a one game winner take all challenge. Harry and Charlie were the seekers, Fred and George were the Beaters, Ron and Bill played keepers and they convinced Hermione and Ginny to be chasers. The final score was 470-320(Ginny's team won) and the game wouldn't have been nearly that high If Ginny and Hermione weren't such naturals at flying. But then, after about 10 min., Hermione finally thought of something. "Ginny, you're not just trying out for Quidditch because you 'want to have fun.' Right?" "Of course I am, why?" Ginny said accusingly. "Come on Gin, we've been friends for like 4 years now. You can tell me." Hermione said calmly. "Fine, IguessIkindalikeHarry." Ginny said extremely fast. "What, slow down Gin" said Hermione. "I guess I kinda like Harry, there?" Said Ginny. "You do? Well Ok, I guess you can try out. But I wanted the part." Said Hermione. "Why, who do you like, Fred?" Said Ginny "No silly, I guess I kinda like Ron." Hermione said, also quickly "RON? Well, ok I guess we'll both try out." Said Ginny "Let the best girl win" Hermione said. "Yea" Ginny agreed.  
  



	4. A Guys Conversation (Harry and Ron)

Disclamer: Once again, I own no one in this story. After, if I did I would have a lot more money then I do now. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Once again, thank you for your support those of you who stuck with this story. I know some of you may think this chapter as well as the last chapter are a little slow but that's because they are here to help explain the main plot of my story. So please keep reading and R/R. I could use some helpful feedback.  
  
Chapter 4: A guys conversation (Harry and Ron).  
  
In the Guys dormitory of the Gryffindor house there was also something interesting in the air. However, it wasn't really a feeling of excitement. In fact, I would call it more of a feeling of anger. You see, news of Katie's unfortunate accident spread to the Guys dormitory as well (thanks mostly to Harry). However. Along with this news came even more bad news. "Now I know you're all deeply sad for Katie as well as excited about the opening on the Quidditch team but however, I have even more bad news." Harry announced to the crowd of eager listeners expecting to here something like: "The position will be tough to get" or "You all know the game of Quidditch is very demanding as well as dangerous so please, only those of you with the daring as well as time should apply." But instead the guys heard something much more dreadful. "It appears that by request of Professor McGonagall as well as Katie that only Girls would be allowed to try out. Apparently they both thought the Chemistry that was going on between a three girl trio of Chasers was good and they didn't want to tamper with this." Harry said nervously. He was scared to death that he was going to get mugged because of this but it was his responsibility as captain. Oliver explained it to him and he knew it was what he had to do. But the crowd took a different approach. Instead of trying to kill him, they started aughing. This got Harry even more scared. "Have that gone mad with anger?" Harry thought as he started to feel around for his wand. However, soon the reason for their laughter was answered by a fourth year Gryffindor that truly admired Harry, Colin Creevy. "Ha ha Harry, good one. Gee Harry you were always a joker. Seriously though, what's the bad news?" "That is the bad news Colin. Sorry but I guess you'll have to wait till next year. There will be four new openings and those of you who want to apply then can. It will be a good experience to..." Harry tried to finish until he was interrupted by the angry shouts of the Gryffindor Guys. "What do you mean no guys?" Said Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor 5th year. "I was just getting good at flying." Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor 5th year whined. But it didn't end there. In fact the yelling might have never stopped if Fred and George didn't shoot some wet-start firecrackers into the air. "Hold on everyone, calm down. George and I will have a thirty minute press conferance in about five minutes in regards to this incident." Fred calmly said as Harry slipped off stage to talk to his best friend, Ron Weasley. You see, Harry was planning on nonchalantly bring up a suggestion that Ron's sister Ginny try out for Chaser. "This would be a perfect opportunity to get her to notice me." Harry thought, "After I get Ron's approval, it will be clean sailing from there. If only she liked me." However, little did Harry know that Ron would try the same trick on Harry. "If only Harry says he'll be alright with this relationship I can ask her out." Ron thought "But then again, she'll never want someone like me after being around such great stars like Harry and Krum. I don't blame her. Who would want a poor stupid kid like me? My only chance is if she sees me in Quidditch..." Ron thought as he saw Harry coming over to him to talk. "Whew, that was close. I thought I'd get my head chopped off or something." Harry said. "Yea, their like vultures." Ron agreed. "Then again. This would probably be a good opportunity for girls like Ginny to get a chance to play." Harry said slyly. "Yea I guess... Wait a minute, what to you mean Ginny? She's too young to play Quidditch. Hermione should be the one to try out." Ron said, trying not to lose hope. "Hermione? I'm sorry buddy but she can't fly for her life." Harry said trying to make Ron see his side. "What do you mean? She flew great at the Burrow." Ron Retorted. "True but Ginny did beat her." Said Harry. "That's only because you beat Charlie to the snitch" Ron said truthfully. Whichever one of the got the snitch would have won the game. Ginny's just lucky Harry caught it. "Fine, if you think Hermione's so good, we'll see when they both sign up" Said Harry. "Fine." Ron agreed.  



	5. The Breakfast Before Tryouts.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own no one in this story. After, if I did I would have a lot more money then I do now. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. This has taken a while. But for those of you who have heard of Stuyvesent H.S. in NYC (My school) You'd know what I'm going through and you'd understand. Besides. Considering the fact I've been getting no reviews, it looks like you guys don't care too much :::Cries over to the side::: But alas, I will write anyway because I enjoy it. So here's my new chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: The Breakfast Before Tryouts  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table there was a strange silence drifting above everyone. Not even Draco Malfoy snickering and calling Ginny Harry's boyfriend (Draco's favorite pastime) could break the tension. All the guys were trying so hard to contain their anger over the rule that they couldn't apply for the position of Chaser that they were just quietly eating their break fast. Meanwhile, All the girls that applied for the position were so excited about the opportunity to play Quidditch that they could barely contain their giggling. However. They knew it wouldn't be fair to the guys if they started talking about Quidditch so they just sat quietly and ate their food. Even they people that weren't interested in Quidditch were quiet. They knew something exciting was going on but they didn't dare disturb it. However, you must've guessed all this silence would not have lasted and sure enough, it didn't. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting together (Hermione invited Ginny to sit with the fifth years to talk about tryouts because none of her fourth year friends are into Quidditch and because of this aren't trying out) when all of a sudden Harry decided to break the tension. "Ginny, can you please tell Ron to send over the pumpkin juice, unless of course he thinks you're too young for such a task." Harry said to Ginny. Harry and Ron were still obviously bitter at each other after the unforgettable incident back at the boys' dormitory of the Gryffindor house. The think that's fueling all this anger though is believe it or not, love. I guess love truly is the most mysterious magic there is as it can save someones life like it has done for Harry as well as be a force of hate and destroy like the one Harry and Ron had. "Oh yea, well Hermione, if you don't mind, can you please tell Harry that unless his wand is broken to go and get it himself. Of course, if he thinks you don't have enough talent to attempt this task, don't bother." Ron retorted. Going back to the concept of love, one could argue it's a force so strong it could lead anyone, wizard or muggle to kill. However. It usually doesn't turn out like that because, as mysterious as it is, we do know one thing about it. It usually turns out for the better.But anyway, back to Harry and Ron. "Fine Ron, I will" Harry said as he drew his wand with an evil grin. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said as the pitcher of Pumpkin juice floated into the air, went above Ron's head, and went pouring down all over Ron's head and school robes. "HARRY!" Ron screamed over the howling laughter of the Slytherin table. Then in a much lower voice, "I can't believe you would do this. If I can't get these cleaned Mum'll have to get me new robes." Then, in an even lower tone "You know Mum can't afford something like that, she'll send me another Howler for sure." Ron finished as he walked up to the Gryffindor House. He was on the verge of crying. "I...I.." Harry tried to say before Hermione and Ginny cut him off. "Harry, how dare you!" Hermione screamed storming after Ron. "Seriously Harry, I didn't believe you would do something like that." Ginny also scolded, half surprised she could work up the nerve to yell at Harry. Harry just sat there, alone. "What have I just done?" Harry thought.  
***  
  
A few minutes later Harry returned from the Breakfast hall and into the common room. He had a strange potion in his hand and he need to speak to Ron who was ironicly sitting in the common room alone trying to clean his robe. "Damn, nothing gets this thing out!" Ron screamed as he punched his robe. "Are you sure about that?" Harry asked, shaking the bottle. Startled, Ron turned around. "What do you want, trying to burn the robe now?" Ron said in a ticked off tone. "Calm down, I went down to the kitchens to ask Dobby for some help and sure enough, he gave me this potion. Not even Hermione could make it it's so complex." Harry said calmly. "Fine, can I have" Ron snorted. "Not yet, are we even?" Harry asked. "Yea, were even." Ron said while he snatched the bottle from Harry. Sure enough, once Ron poured it on the robe was instantly clean and dry. "Thanks" Ron smirked. "No prob. But now I have a question for you" Harry said with a big smile. "Let me guess, you want to know why I was so intent on Hermione trying out." Ron said nervously. He knew he was right. "Bingo. So?" Harry asked. "Well I guess I can tell you. I kinda like Hermione and if she tries out maybe she'll like me. So what about you, what's your... wait a minute, you don't like Ginny, do you?" Ron asked even more nervously. "Exactly, why." "YOU CAN'T" Ron screamed. "No one can go out with her. Mum wouldn't like it." "Are you sure, think about it, she loves me, who wouldn't she prefer her only daughter to go out with." Harry said. "Maybe, I guess so," Ron agreed. "Ut oh, we better hurry up, tryouts start any minute now." "Yea" Harry agreed, "I wonder the new girls will have to do?" "Who knows" Ron said.   



	6. 

Disclaimer: Once again, I own no one in this story. After, if I did I would have a lot more money then I do now. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Since this next installment will be the deciding of the Chaser (a process that will take quite long if I want to do it good), I'm going to have to put it up in 3 separate parts. Each one being it's own chapter. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 6: Part one: The Rules of the Game and The Choosing of Teams.  
  
It was a cold, windy day on the Quidditch pitch of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, perfect weather for what promises to be one of the most exciting tryout sessions Hogwarts has ever seen. Every one except the first years and the girls who didn't want to try out was forced to come to the Quidditch pitch. Even the boys who couldn't try out had not only come to the pitch, they had to bring their broomsticks. Even Harry and Ron, as well as all the other starters on the Quidditch team and two backups (Chuck, a keeper and Steve, a beater) were forced to come. But everyone was confused. Why did the boys have to come and why did every one, even the team members have to pick these strange looking balls labeled A-H two days ago? Harry wanted some answers so he asked his friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny for help. "Ron, what letter did you get on those strange looking balls?" Harry asked. "Maybe all the team got one letter and the different grades got their own." Harry thought. However, this was proven wrong with his friend response. "Me, I got an A, why Harry, what did..." Ron started before he was interrupted by Hermione. "Did you say A, Ron" "Yea Herm, why?" Ron responded. "Well I got an A too." Hermione said. "You're kidding" Harry said in disbelief. He seriously thought he was right. "Nope, sorry Harry, why?" Ron said. "It's just, I thought we'd be on the same team but since I got an F..." Harry started to say before he was interrupted, this time by Ginny. "You're lying." Ginny said. "No, why are you an F also?" Harry replied "Yea." Ginny said why her heart leaped. She didn't care what she had to do, as long as she had a chance to be with or even against Harry it was enough for her. Little did Ginny know all three of them were going through the same experience as she was. "Imagine if we all have to play a game of Quidditch, would that be fun!" Hermione exclaimed. She didn't nearly know how close to the truth she was.  
  
***  
The minute the Gryffindor Girls entered the stadium they were all greeted by tons of cheers from the First year students who couldn't try out. However, some like Ginny who had all her friends in the stands (With the exception of Harry, Ron and Hermione) got even more cheers. However, these cheers were only making her even more nervous. She didn't know what she had to do but either way she was scared of it. However, she was especially scared about messing up in front of Harry. "Now quiet down every one!" Madam Hooch yelled as everyone went silent. "Thank you, now I know you all must be very nervous but I assure you, this will be tons of fun." Madam Hooch said calmly. "As you all know two days ago you had to draw balls out of a hat lettered A-H. Those balls will decide which team you are on for the grand Quidditch tournament for the position of Chaser!" Immediately following this everyone started talking, trying to find out whose on their team and who they may be playing. "Now calm down people, I haven't finished telling you the rules!" Madam hooch yelled as everyone once again went silent. "Anyway, since there are eight teams we will have three rounds, the Quarterfinals, the Semifinals and then the finals. After that the member of the Quidditch team and I will choose which of the Chasers is the 'all-star' of the game. That chaser gets the position. Also, to make things fair, each team will get one player from the actual Gryffindor team as a 'Team captain.'" Madam Hooch explained. "Now, here are the teams. First on team A is Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger and Pavil Pavarati." Madam Hooch explained "Their Captain is... Ron Weasley." Right away they both thought the exact same thing, "I hope I don't mess up in front of him/her." After that Ron found out he'd be facing is brother Fred who was on team B in the first round and that George would go up against Diana who just so happened to have a team of three seventh years. "Oh boy" George muttered to his team of two third years and one sixth year. Then, Alicia found out she was on a team of three sixth years and finally, it was Ginny turn. "Now on team F, we have 3 fourth years, Sarah Sigfield, Ginny Weasley and Lauren Smithson." Madam Hooch exclaimed, "Their captain will be... Harry Potter." Sarah and Lauren were thrilled about this news. But not Ginny "If I mess up..." She thought to her self, shaking at the thought of this. Harry was going through the same thing. Finally, the two reserves, Chuck and Steve were given their teams and the games were ready to begin, Madam Hooch started them off. "First Game will be Team A lead by Ron and Team B lead by Fred. Captains, shake hands."   
  
  



	7. Part two: The first and second rounds

Disclaimer: Once again, I own no one in this story. After, if I did I would have a lot more money then I do now. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Let the tournament begin! Sorry it took such a long time but I've been real busy with school and all. This chapter may be a little short because all I'm doing here is explaining which two teams make it to the final round. Even if the team you want doesn't win, keep cheering anyway. This is Part two of three and is called:  
  
Chapter six: Part two: The first and second rounds.  
  
Both the captains shook hands. Ron's palms were sweating madly as only one thought flowed through his mind. "I have to win this for Hermione." Then something strange happened. Ron knew that Fred felt the dripping sweat in his palm and because of this he expected confused look on Fred's face. But his face was far from confused; in fact, it looked more like an amused grin. Then as Madam hooch counted down to one and right before the game began Fred muttered something to Ron: "I know" He said, his grin growing even wider than before and before Ron could even ask what he knew, the game had begun. Little did Ron know that one day while Ron was alone, Fred decided that he wanted to try to sneak up behind Ron and throw live spiders at him just as a little brotherly joke. However, before he could throw the spiders he heard Ron mutter something about Hermione. Curious to see what this meant, he used a tricky little invisibility charm on himself (like the one Professor Dumbledore once used when he found Harry in the room of the Mirror of Erised) and went right next to Ron. Then he heard the few words he had to hear come out of Ron's mouth, "...I guess I really love Hermione." To know what he had to do, he had to try to test this love. Sure enough, that test came right in the middle of their round one Quidditch game. Hermione recently intercepted a pass between Fred's team's chasers and was circling her own goal posts, around Ron looking for someone to pass to when all of a sudden she saw a flying Bludger going straight at her. "WHAT'S HE TRYING TO DO, KILL HER JUST BECAUSE I LIKE HER?" Ron thought to himself, straining hard not to yell this out loud and revealing his true feelings while the Bludger was getting closer and closer to her. Then he did something that only true love could strive you to do. He intercepted the Bludgers path and took the shot right to the chest. "So he really does love her." Fred thought to himself. Then after Hermione landed the easy penalty shot and sunk two straight goals (out of pure anger) Ron's team's seeker, Seamus Finnigan caught the snitch making the final score 190-20. After the game while Ron was resting in the medical tent, Fred decided to pay Ron a visit. "  
Good game, Bro" Fred said while extending his hand. Ron just ignored this. " Look I know you may be a little upset and all, but..." Fred started to say when Ron interrupted him "Upset? That's putting it nicely" Ron retorted, "You almost killed one of my best friends and you gave me a bruised rib. You're lucky Madam Pomfrey was there to mend me up after I..." "Jumped in the way to save the girl I love?" Fred replied smoothly. "Wha, how did you?" Ron stammered. "Don't worry, I overheard you mumbling to yourself one day about liking Hermione and decided to 'test' you to see of you really do." Fred said "Wait a minute, you did that on purpose?" Ron said, his eyes flaming as red as his hair. "I can't believe you would do something like that!" "I know, I love you too." Fred responded. "Look, you better get some rest, Diana and her team of almost all seventh years just crushed George's team 270-10 and they're not even tired yet!" Fred warned. "Whatever" Ron replied.  
  
***  
"How am I going to concentrate with her playing" Was the only thought flowing thought Harry's mind about his upcoming game against Angelina and her team of sixth years when Ron all of a sudden came over to talk. "How's the rib?" Harry asked "It's fine but don't worry about that, you have bigger problems." Ron warned. "What, Ginny distracting me off my broom?" Harry said jokingly. "No, worse. It appears that Fred and George did some spying on you and I and they found out I like Hermione and you like Ginny." Ron said "Your kidding." Harry asked fearfully. "No. In fact, since they probably told Angelina, she'll probably try to exploit you. DON'T fall into any traps." Ron warned. "Hurry up over there, the games about to start." "Thanks" Harry said, trembling in fear. "Great, now I have two things to worry about, Ginny and Angelina" Harry started to think as he was interrupted by madam hooch. "Captains, shake hands!" She exclaimed as they both shook hands. Angelina had a big grin on her face. "Mount your brooms, three, two one, GO!" She said as the game started. It started off a pretty slow game. Angelina scored twice on Neville who was actually having a pretty good game. Then, since her team was winning, Angelina tried something sneaky. Ginny was waiting to receive a pass when all of a sudden Angelina came charging at her. She was going to crash into Ginny. Seeing this, Harry actually stopped his pursuit of the snitch (he almost had it) and went to save Ginny. Ginny closed her eyes when all of a sudden she heard a big crash. She expected to start falling but all she saw was a injured Harry. "HARRY!" she exclaimed, she thought he'd fall for sure but all he said was: "Keep playin Gin." This got her pumped as she scored five straight goals to make it 50-20. Then, inspired by Ginny's performance Harry made a swift behind-the-back catch to get the snitch. They won 200-50. After the game Harry heard only a few words from Ron "I told you so." Harry smiled.  
  
***  
After that Chuck (the reserve keeper) beat Steve (the reserve beater) to advance. It was Ron V.S. Diana and Harry against Chuck. Ron's team actually pulled off an upset beating Diana's team 180-170. Diana's team actually got the snitch but Hermione got 100 points and Lavender and Pavil combined for 80 points to put them in the finals. Then in Harry's game Chuck and his team of second years were no match for Harry's team as Ginny got 50 points, Harry caught the snitch and Neville let in no goals leading to a 200-0 win. "I guess it's us against you in the championship." Ron and Hermione said to Harry and Ginny. "Yup, let the best team win." They responded. 


	8. Part three: The final round

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing; all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: Here it is, the final round! Will Harry and Ginny triumph over Ron and Hermione, who loves the other one that small bit more to push them to succeed? Either way, I guarantee that both of them will be happy after it's all over. So here it is:  
  
Chapter 6: Part 3: The Final Round  
  
Tensions were high at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Although everyone thought this game simply meant a position on the Quidditch team, to Harry. Ginny, Ron and Hermione, this game meant a whole lot more. For either team, a victory meant what they thought was a chance for the one they love to recognize them. However, a defeat meant they thought that it was all over; that the one they loved would think of them as a loser and never want to talk to them. However none of this was true. Each of them already noticed the one that loves them because that same person loved them back. And they both would never think of the other as a loser because something like a game could never break up true love. But maybe all this tension was good because it fueled yet another game of Quidditch that would not be forgotten in a long time.  
  
***  
  
"So it appears the teams of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter have made it to the final round. From this reporter's point of view it looks like Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger are turning out to be the two rising stars in this tournament." Lee announced to the fans. "But for an expert opinion, we have the two Gryffindor beater, Fred and George Weasley, with us. So how do you think this is going so far?" "Well we don't want to be biased, but I truly see some great talent in these two girls." Fred said "I agree, they both both show great talent. But not as good as us. In fact.." George started to say before he was cut off by lee. "Anyway," Lee started as he snatched the mike from his brothers "The action's just about to start so get ready for a truly great game" Lee finished as the crowds erupted with cheers. "Wow, those cheers sure are loud, you nervous?" Ron asked Harry with a nervous touch in his voice as well. "You kidding? Of course I'm nervous but I won't give up" Harry responded. "Yea, neither will I" Ron responded. "Will the teams of Harry and Ron please report to the Quidditch grounds." Madam hooch asked loudly. "That's our cue" Hermione said "Yea, let's go." Ginny responded.  
  
***  
  
"Captain's, shake hands!" Madam hooch had to yell over the crowds just so Harry and Ron could hear her. Then as usual they squeezed the other's hand unusually hard, trying to psych out the other person without showing their fear. "Mount your brooms, three,. two, one... GO!" Madam hooch exclaimed as the game began. The energy was overflowing as Ginny totally faked out Ron, her brother and then blew him a kiss in mockery. Then, they erupted again as Hermione totally blew the Quaffle past Neville right in Ginny's face. It stayed close for about three hours until one of the beater's on Harry's team caught Hermione when she wasn't looking with a Bludger in the face. She was falling, 20 feet, 30 feet, 40 feet, almost 100 feet. She was about to crash when out of nowhere Ron yelled "Wingardum leviosa!" Hermione floated right back into the air and into Ron's arms. They just stared at each other for about five minutes and everything in the world felt right. Then they both remembered that there was a game of Quidditch to play and Hermione went back on her broom. They both were blushing furiously. "What in the world did you just do" Harry yelled at his beater. "What, it was a clean hit." he replied " No, it wasn't and not only is she my friend, she's a contender for our team. Hit the showers." Harry yelled sending him off. In fact, he had a good reason to as Hermione not only easily put in the penalty shot, but lead a 180-40 run to give Ron's team a 150 point lead. But as usual Harry had a plan. "Time out!" he yelled to madam hooch. "Okay, we know they're going to want to catch the snitch so I want everyone except Neville (the keeper) to distract their seeker. I'll do the rest." Harry said. Sure enough, the plan worked. Not only was the seeker confused, so were all the chasers. This gave Harry plenty of time to make a beautiful behind the back catch to tie the game. "Everyone to the ground!" Madam hooch yelled. "As you all know the game is tied. This means we will have a sudden death showdown to decide the winner. Each team will use ALL their chasers in a 3 on 1 scoring chance against the keeper. It has already been decided that Ron's team will go first. Good luck to all." Hermione started with the Quaffle. She passed it to Lavender, who passed it to Pavil who gave it to a speeding Hermione who caught Neville off guard. "WE Scored" Ron yelled as he went to hug his Chasers. "Now, Harry's team is up." Madam hooch said. They tried a different approach. One of Ginny's friends named Alice stared with the Quaffle. She charged right at Ron (trying to scare him) before she shot it back to Dina (another of Ginny's friends) she then found Ginny right near a hoop wide open. Ginny got the Quaffle, set up to shoot and...  
  
  
A/N: I know you hate me but I'll try to make the next chapter fast. 


End file.
